


Day 9 Romance

by KissaChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissaChan/pseuds/KissaChan
Summary: WARNING: This fanfic is SMUT. Please don’t read if you are under 18 years old. And if you guys are not into being tied by someone, you might not appreciate this but don’t worry. No violence involved :)You have been warned.What happened to you and Jumin Han after he proposed his terms on you (reference: Jumin Han Day 9 - Bad Ending #2 of Mystic Messenger).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's my first time here at Archive of Our Own :) I decided to make an account and share this fanfiction that I made. Although this might be short and not as detailed compared to others, I still do hope you guys will like it XD
> 
> I'll be making more fanfics on my spare time. <3

It was the moment that both of you have been waiting for. And yes, this man seated in front of you was the man you desired since the first day. And now he’s looking at you, with that naughty smirk that gave you a pleasurable goosebumps for the first time in your life.

Although you only saw his profile thru the app, you heard his voice by calling each other, texting him back when he texted you and chatting with him (which was your favorite moment) at the chat room, you begin to let yourself swayed for this man’s voice and thoughts. And when both of you finally met each other, God, it was the happiest day of your life.

You didn’t mind hearing his terms when technically, he’s going to lock you up on his penthouse. All you wanted is to be loved by him and to make love with him.

“Come closer and look at me.”

You followed his order willingly, smiling. His grin is still lingering on his lovely, rough lips.

“Remember, we are in love. I won’t let any man to be this close to you.” He stood up and untied your hands, and started to unzip your white cocktail dress, which fell on the floor, on your red stiletto shoes.

You saw how he was mesmerized by your physical beauty. The way his eyes roam at your body intensifies the desired you have for him. He started to untie his necktie, removed his coat until his patterned inner polo is left unbuttoned. You felt your cheeks heated because of the view. Your man has the chiseled body which you always imagine when you both are together.

“Let me here you say my name, (y/n)…”

“J-Jumin…”

He closed his eyes, as if he heard a wonderful song. “One more…”

“Jumin…”

He suddenly hugged you so tight and started kissing you. It was gentle at first. Until his tongue became persistent to taste your mouth and urging your tongue to join the dance. You felt his hands touched your body, from your shoulder, arms, and your back.

You shivered when you felt his mouth on your right breast, swirling his tongue on your nipple while squeezing your other breast. You didn’t notice that he’d removed your underwear while you both shared a very passionate kiss. You arched your back because of the intense feeling you felt for the first time.

“J-Jumin…” you brushed your hand on his hair while moaning his name.

“God, you are so beautiful,” he whispered while doing the same thing on your other breast.

He carried you and then he let his eyes enjoy a full view of your naked body in the middle of his bed. He then started to undress all the remaining clothes he’s wearing and you blushed when you saw how big and hard he was.

He smirked at your reaction and joined you to the bed. He then grabbed your wrists and once again, he tied you up and raise your hands above your head.

“This is how I like to make love to you tonight.” He kissed you hard once again, on your lips, on your sensitive neck, going down to your breasts. He once again worshiped your mound.

You can’t help but to moan his name every time you hear the wet sounds he’s making while sucking your breasts. Your eyes widened when you felt his hand touching your thighs.

You felt his smirk. “You’re wet. I like it.”

He suddenly move lower, he then spread your legs and his mouth started to give you pleasure down there. You can’t help not to moan especially when he tease your clit with his tongue and suck it gently with his lips. You felt that something’s about to burst, and it was like he knows it very well as you felt his movements became fast.

It was like you’ve been thrown to heaven. You arched your back and shivered.

You felt your legs weakened. Jumin placed himself in between your legs. He held his thing and he teasingly poke your wet entrance. He glide his cöck’s head on you, back and forth.

“Ready?” He smirked once again. “Well, I should not ask you that. Because I am going to take you right here, right now.”

He slowly entered inside of you. You bit your lip. Although you knew that he’s trying his best to be careful, the pain is still there.

He leaned closer to your face and wiped your tears, “You’re so tight… Are you alright, my (y/n)?”

“Y-Yes… It hurts a bit but I’m fine…”

He kissed your forehead and your lips. “Would you like me to continue?”

“Y-Yes… Please, Jumin. I want you…”

You saw how his sharp eyes glow after you said it. He keeps on whispering sweet nothings to your ear while he’s trying to slowly move in and out of you until you felt at ease, until the pain becomes pleasure.

Sharing both moans, pants and gasps, Jumin then started to make the whole pace faster. It was like a beast suddenly unleashed. You felt his manhood became harder inside of you as he entered harder. You cry out his name.

“M-My (y/n)… You’re getting tighter. Are you coming?”

You only manage to nod at him while panting. He suddenly placed his hands on your waist and then positioned himself to make the pace faster.

“I-I’m coming… Ahhhnn…”

“J-Jumin…!”

You both cried out each others name and shivered. He leaned and hugged you and then he gave you a sweet kiss.

“I love you, my (y/n).”

“I love you too, Jumin.”

He rested his forehead to yours and then he smiled. “I am the only one who can make you feel this way. You are mine, only mine.” He again gave you a slow, sweet kiss on the lips.

You suddenly noticed that he’s still inside you. “Jumin?”

“Hmm?”

“Ahm… y-you are still inside me…”

“Oh that,” your eyes widened when he suddenly positioned himself once again. “ _I will not let you sleep throughout the night._ ”


End file.
